How Akito Stole Christmas
by Spasmic Fury
Summary: It's Christmas! And Akito wants to foil it for Tohru. Parody of how the grinch stole Chrismas. And it all rhymes!
1. Chapter 1

How Akito Stole Christmas

**Author: Spasmic Fury**

**Chapter 1: Disgruntled**

Hello! It's December! And I don't know if this idea has been used yet, so I'll do it anyway! This is a parody on How the Grinch Stole Christmas. And yes, all the story will rhyme. Mwahaha! Sorry for the corny rhymes that are ahead. Deal with it. And I am gonna narrate it. Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or How the Grinch Stole Christmas. I own no ideas or items relating this story. So don't arrest me. Please.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

We start in the morning, here begins our scene, to a house where the sun causes the windows to gleam. We go in the kitchen to see a young girl, so happy this morning she does a twirl. The boys woke up. Dog and rat, and last but not least, the lazy cat.

"Who said that?!" Kyo said in confusion,

"Said what?" Tohru said, looking for Kyo's delusion,

"That voice! You can't hear?!" he said getting mad,

"Not really," the dog said, with a mug 'I love dad'.

The cat was angered, bewildered, and confused. So he sat down, he wasn't amused.

They ate their meal, Tohru cleaned up. She didn't forget one dish, no bowl or no cup.

"You know what's next week?" Shigure said to Kyo,

He looked at him and said, "How should I know,"

Shigure gaped at him, mouth open wide, then suddenly Tohru appeared at Kyo's side,

"Kyo doesn't know?" Tohru said shocked,

"Man, what an idiot," and over his head he was clocked,

"Yeah, you damn rat! Fight when I don't look!"

And he did some rude gestures, with his fist that he shook.

"And shut up you! Making us rhyme!" when Shigure looked up, to look at the time,

"See?! There he goes! Can't anyone here?!"

"Kyo, calm down. There's nothing to fear,"

Kyo growled and ran up to bed, then ran back down with a thought in his head,

"Hey! Next weeks Christmas!" he said in joy, when Shigure said,

"Who's said you'd get anything? You've been a bad boy,"

"What does Kyo want!?" Tohru asked, remembering shopping was a new task,

Kyo's face it faltered in thought, but his brain was tied in a knot,

"Just put in his stocking some coal," Shigure said,

Kyo turned to the dog, "If you do you'll be dead,"

The dog walked away, mostly in fear, and when the two were alone Kyo got near,

"So, um, what do you want?" Kyo managed to say,

"I don't really know," Kyo liked Tohru this way,

"Why are you blushing?" Tohru asked Kyo. He knew it was cause of me, but he didn't want to show,

"Nothing, nothing at all," then from the living room was Shigure's call,

"Tohru! Your friends! They want you here!"

So Tohru yelled "Coming!" and greeted them with cheer.

The guests entered the house to greet the rest, Arisa slapped Yuki on the back and punched Kyo in the chest. Soon they just talked about their wanted gifts, they were to go to the mall and give the two boys a lift,

Then we zoom off into a room in an estate, to a sickly boy who just couldn't wait.

"Kureno, I can't stand it! That Tohru girl! All of her screw ups, it makes me want to hurl!"

Kureno just nodded, pretending to hear, and Akito came up and whispered in his ear.

"And you know what?" he said, "Christmas is coming, and it fills me with dread.,"

"Why should they be joyful? Happy or gay? Cause every Christmas it's here I lay!"

Kureno again nodded, not changing his face. As Akito paced around the whole place,

"You know what I'll do? I'll ruin their Christmas! And it will be you…"

Kureno now took attention, his name being said, Akito then continued his mind on it's last thread,

"You and I will devise a plan! To ruin Christmas as much as we can! We'll destroy all their presents, and trash the whole place," Kureno watched the change in Akito's face,

"But we can't just waltz in, that'd be dumb. Kureno think of something! Don't sit on your bum!"

Kureno took no effort in what he would say,

"Just make a disguise," and Akito was on his way,

"Yes! A disguise! I'll set it up soon! Soon there's no Christmas! Then Tohru's doom!!!!"

**Thus ends the chapter, on we must go. So read chapter two, where it begins to snow. Oh no I'm rhyming! Ok, it's over. Just tell me if I should continue. I got a couple more chapters ahead. If you can't stand the corny rhymes, tell me, but if you want this to go on, tell me. I can't stop the corny-ness, but I can stop or continue this. So, bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**How Akito Stole Christmas**

**Chapter 2: Christmas Eve Eve**

**Thank you peoples! I love you all! In… a friendly way… nothing overboard or… Ok! This time, it's the day before Christmas Eve. Well, that's where we start it anyways, but that hardly matters. Akito's got his plan almost complete. And we'll see what happens… Bye!**

BING! went the oven, the cookies were done. Tohru took them out, she had made a ton.

"Tohru that's your twentieth batch, I think that's enough. If you make anymore, we'll have no cooking stuff,"

"I'm sorry Gure-san, some is for us and some for Santa Clause,"

Shigure looked at her, there was a long pause,

"Santa Clause, Tohru? You never knew?"

"Knew what?" she said, as she broke a cookie in two,

"There's no Santa. All parents attend, this fake little game, it's all pretend,"

Tohru stood there hurt, she'd never known. Her imagination broke, her mind was blown.

Shigure took half the cookie, and left stunned Tohru there. He just wanted the cookie, so he didn't care.

Kyo came down to the smell of gingerbread, he took the other half of the cookie, and went back to bed,

Tohru woke up from her dreamland, to find no cookie in her hand. So she sighed and grabbed another, then she wondered about her mother.

"You knew?" she said, staring at the cookie's face, her mother's head taking it's place,

"Of course I knew Tohru, now don't you cry. When you're an adult then you'll know why,"

Tohru then smiled then bit the cookie's head, then ate the rest, her depression spread,

She started grabbing cookies and cramming them in, she didn't care if she got fat or stayed thin,

"Tohru?! What are you doing?" Yuki then said, stopping Tohru from bingeing on gingerbread,

"There's no Santa!" she said, tears in her eyes,

"What!? No Santa!?" Yuki yelled, and he began to cry,

"What's going on? Did somebody die?" The dog was confused, why did they cry?

"It's cause there's no Santa," Kyo then said, he couldn't sleep cause he heard me from his bed,

"How did you know?" Tohru said through her tears,

"One, that voice said it. Two I've known for years,"

Yuki and Tohru stared at Kyo, cause he brought up 'the voice' cause they still didn't know,

Kyo then sighed and went back upstairs, he had to somehow get away from the glares,

"Damn narrator," he mumbled, thinking I wouldn't hear, so I made him fall down the stairs his eyes filled with tears,

"That's it! You're gonna die! First you make me fall, then make me cry!"

He started rampaging the house, looking for me. But it had no affect. I'm imaginary.

Then he gave up and went toward the door, I made it so he was tackled by the boar,

"Kyo!" Kagure squealed, grabbing his waist, he couldn't get her off she was stuck on him like paste,

"Oh come on!" he cried out to me. Kyo, I'm sorry, but I won't answer your plea,

Then we go outside, right near a tree, where Akito is hiding, laughing with glee.

"Our plans almost done, but why is she there? Anyway, this will work, I don't really care,"

He mumbled something about snow, so I made it clump down and caused a blizzard to blow. The snow piled up three inches, four! Shigure looked outside, it covered half of the door.

"It snowed!" Tohru squealed for joy, looking like a child that had gotten a new toy,

She ran up the stairs and came back in snow gear. It was one of her old clothes, she had for the past year,

"Can I go out?!" she said with a childish glow,

"As long as you take Yuki. Oh, and Kyo,"

"Why do I have to go?!" Kyo said, through Kagure's hold,

"Well obviously I can't go," Shigure said, " I'm too old,"

"Come on Kyo! Lets go outside!" Kyo took this opportunity to go and hide,

But Kagure didn't let him out of her site, Kyo did what he was told. He didn't want to start a fight.

Tohru was starting a snow man with Yuki by her side, when Kyo yelled, "Hey rat!" there was no place for him to hide.

Kyo chucked an ice ball hard at Yuki's spot, Yuki just sighed, and hit he was not. But the ball whizzed by Yuki and hit Tohru in the head. Kyo rushed forward thinking she was dead.

She had crushed the snowman, when she flew through the air, her face was swollen from impact but only Kagure seemed to care.

"Look what you did you stupid cat! You knocked out Tohru, and made the snowman flat!"

"Me!? You're the one who dodged that thing! But she should be fine, it was a light fling,"

Kagure tended to Tohru while the boys continued to yell, Tohru was then brought inside, was she injured? No one could tell.

"I'll just call Hatori," Shigure said, dialing the phone. But when the other side answered, it wasn't Hatori's tone,

"Aya? Get me Hatori! Tohru's knocked out. Yes, I love talking to you. Come on, please don't pout,"

Ayame put Hatori on, Shigure described the scene,

"You know I don't like house calls,"

"Aw Ha-san you're so mean!"

"Fine I'll be right over. Just make sure she's lying down," Shigure shivered as he hung up, cause he could feel Hatori's frown.

Hatori pulled up to the house in a matter of minutes I suppose, Ayame followed along to show everyone his new clothes,

"I think she'll be fine, the swelling should go away, but lets try to wake her up and make sure she's okay,"

Shigure slightly shook her, and tapped her on the face, she woke up from the pain because Shigure tapped her in that place,

"What happened?" she began to say, when she was attacked by questions to see if she was okay.

They hear she is fine, so Shigure begins to say,

"Hatori? Ayame? Why don't you stay?"

"Oh that's a great idea Ha-san, can't we please?"

"Okay! Fine! Just get off your knees,"

**So, I don't rhyme now so I will hopefully live. Next chappy, there hasn't been enough Akito, so we're dedicating the next chapter for him. All of it is before this one and it's how he put his plans together. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**How Akito Stole Christmas**

**Chapter 3: Akito's Work**

**Alrighty! Akito's been working like a Christmas elf this past week. So, this is dedicated to what Akito went through to get his plan running. This goes on right after Akito says, "Then Tohru's DOOM!!!" Let's go!!**

"DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!"

"Ok! We get it! Quit saying doom!" Kureno said in his gloom,

"You know I get excited when things go my way. Look! We're getting off track! We ain't got all day!"

So Akito grabbed his lackey and pulled him to his lair, well… actually it was a walk in closet, but you shouldn't care.

Akito clicked on the light, that swung madly around, they shoved some clothes out of the way and pulled some to the ground.

"Now what are we doing?" Kureno said, holding a hat,

"We're getting supplies so that I can look fat!"

After a while of searching they got what they'd need, to make Akito fat in relative speed.

"Now, Kureno! Make me a red suit, to look like Santa and don't forget his black boots!"

Kureno sighed, probably the hundredth time today, and went to get material just to get away.

Kureno brought back a large suit, boots and hat, a fake beard too, that strangely looked strangely like a cat.

"What's with the cat?" Akito said,

"I thought it'd make a nice beard. Don't worry it's dead,"

"I'm not wearing a dead cat!" Akito protested,

"It's not a cat, it's a beard. And it's not infested,"

"Infested?" Akito said, looking warily at the hairy ball,

"Oh for peat's sake! There's nothing wrong with it at all!"

After getting Akito to agree to the odd looking beard, Akito tried on the stuff, he really looked weird.

Kureno struggled to get Akito fixed right, when he was done it was a major fright.

He actually looked like Santa but not like the Santa's at the mall.

"How do I look?" Akito said, he was so fat he was about to fall,

"Well," Kureno said, balancing Akito, "Maybe if it is dark, they wouldn't know,"

"Then lets get this over with!" Akito said with a grin,

"Um.. Christmas is in a week, there's no need to begin,"

Akito's expression changed faster than a stoplight, then he struggled to get out of his suit with all of his might,

"Um…"

"Alright," Kureno said, unzipping the back, to let Akito have a little more slack.

"Don't help me out! I can do it alone!"

"You know if you act like this your cover is blown?"

"What do you mean? They won't see through my charade. This plan is perfect, my destiny is made!"

"Ok, one, Santa's voice is merry, deep and he's kind. You need practice, but we're way behind,"

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" Akito said, still having trouble,

"I'm saying, Akito, you're not Santa's double,"

"I guess I need some help on becoming that fat man. Hey! I said don't help me out! I can get out! I can!"

Kureno gave up on Akito to let him squirm in his suit, and when Akito cried he didn't give a hoot.

**Man these are some corny rhymes. You people better love me for this! I've noticed there is no beat to these. So, good job if you saw all of the rhymes,. Even I got lost reading over them all. And on another bothersome note, if you can't tell who's talking, I've tried my best to add on who's talking. Ok, next chapter is probably the last one unless I mess up and can't finish it. And.. I am having rhyming troubles, so… yeah. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**How Akito Stole Christmas**

**Chapter 4: Christmas Eve**

**The rhymes are spreading to the fans! AAH! Anywho, It's Christmas Eve! Ok, calm down. Unfortunately, Kyo has procrastinated on getting Tohru a gift, and he just had to remember at night. Of course, it's not night yet, I have to build up to it. Oh, and Kureno gave Akito a boot camp of Santa. So, Akito is getting his ho ho ho's down. Yeah, just incase you thought of this, Kyo doesn't know anything about Akito's plan when I talk about it. I zoomed far enough away that he can't hear me. Ok! Read on!**

We start in the morning with the kids in their beds, with absolutely no dreams in their heads. Then Tohru wakes up to start the day, so she puts on her clothes and was on her way. Joyful in her head cause Christmas was soon, she looked outside to see a fading moon. Even though faded, it glimmered in the morning light, making the snow glow and Tohru yearn for tonight.

She sighed at the sight and began making meals, cracking eggs, and discarding potato peels. When she was done the boys (and Kagure) woke up, sitting down at the table drinking orange juice from their cups.

"Tohru? What's with all this? Is there something important that I missed?"

"Oh Gure-san" she said, "I'm just filled with cheer. This is the day that I wait for all year!"

"What about your birthday? You said the same about that,"

"Well, I like all holidays!" she said to the cat,

"When was your birthday a holiday?" Kyo said with a smile, watching Tohru think made his day worth while.

"I get what you mean Tohru," Yuki said, glaring at Kyo wanting him dead.

"So what did you get me?" Shigure asked while Tohru was there,

"Shigure, I can't tell you. That wouldn't be fair,"

"How's that not fair? I can still act surprised,"

"That's not the point, it's that.. that look in your eyes,"

"Oh, I understand. She want's us to make our eyes glow,"

"Oh Aya, you're the only one that would know,"

As they spoke French and Kagure gripped Kyo's waist, Tohru sat down and ate with haste.

"Tohru, slow down. You're going to choke,"

"Sorry Hatori, I," and her voice broke,

She started to sputter, her face turned blue. Everyone else was busy, so only Hatori knew.

He came up behind and wrapped his arms around her chest, he pulled hard to dislodge this pest,

"Thank you Hatori I…" Tohru said looking around, to see a seahorse flapping on the ground.

"Where's Ha-san?" Ayame finally said, everyone missed the moment Tohru was almost dead,

"I'm so sorry!" Tohru screamed, they thought she hugged him, so it seemed,

Hatori changed back and changed really fast, then got up and he acted as if there was no past.

"So… Who wants to go caroling later today?"

Only Ayame agreed to go with Shigure.

So Ayame and Shigure left to go sing, leaving Hatori alone with the teens, (**close enough of a rhyme**)

Tohru bustled around filling the house with decor, with the help of Yuki she covered it ceiling to floor.

Suddenly, Shigure burst through the door, holding some clothes that he dropped on the floor.

"You're back so soon?" Tohru said in shock, She saw how early it was with the nearby clock.

"Well it's pretty cold, so we didn't stay long, and Aya changed during mid-song,"

A snake came out of the pile of clothes, then changed into Ayame, with a runny nose.

"Did anyone see you change?" Hatori said with no emotion,

"It's ok Hari, there was no commotion,"

"Momiji? What are you doing here?" Hatori said, as the bunny came near,

"Well, Ayame and Shigure came to the estates first,"

"So no one else saw the curse?" (**Yet again, close enough**)

"Well that's settled, um.. Ayame? Put on your clothes,

"Oh sorry," he said, wiping his nose.

So, everyone chattered, but Kyo stayed in his room. Conniving a plan to make Yuki his groom,

"I am not!" he yelled, as my laugh filled his head, every second he wanted me dead.

I might as well say Kyo you might want to go fast, cause I can easily make a several hours go pass.

Suddenly, it's 9 PM and the moon is bright, everyone's asleep except Kyo tonight.

Kyo crept out the window into the dark, walking the streets and through the park.

He arrives at a store and goes on inside, it was filled with people but there was no time to bide.

He went through the isles, pushing people out of his way, until he arrived in an isle that was empty, to say.

It was the bakery, with delicious foods in the glass, he took in a whiff of the smells going pass. Then he saw the cake. It was definitely the one he would take.

He looked at the price, it was more than it should have been. He looked in his wallet, his money was thin.

He looked at the cake, and started turning away, when the baker stopped him by yelling "Hey!"

"Merry Christmas to you," the baker said, handing Kyo a box wrapped in red.

Kyo opened it up, and to his surprise, there was the cake before his eyes. The baker was gone, Kyo than left. He was then tackled by a cop for theft.

The baker ran out forgetting to scan the price, so he told the guard the story. The guard was then nice.

Kyo ran home with his slightly crinkled cake, because he was tackled and it caused it to shake.

He got to the house, it was locked all the way around, so he set the cake on the ground.

He thought of a plan to get inside, so that he wouldn't have to hide.

While he thought, which would take a while, we'll zoom to two people, one with a smile.

"Ok Kureno, we're almost there. Soon, Tohru will be out of our hair,"

"How does this get Tohru out of our hair?" Kureno said without care,

"It will… it will do something okay?" Akito said, to his dismay.

"So this whole time you never made a plan?"

"Look you! I'm doing as much as I can!"

"Well, it's eleven o'clock. Are we going to go?"

"Just get me my suit, and it's off to the snow!"

They shuffled around making Akito fat, and then they left to the house, only to see the cat.

"What's this? Why is he here? Gah, to the back!" and they grabbed their gear.

"Why are you talking?" Kyo asked me,

Um.. I'm just practicing, see?

"Whatever," he sighed, and he thought more on his plan, to get inside to Yuki, his man.

"Look! If you do anything like that again! I will kill this whole thing off! What?! You don't think I can?" he said as I covered a laugh with a cough,

He made an evil smile as if he knew the answer all day, so I went to Akito in time to hear him say,

"So.. how do we get in?" Akito said to the cock (**Rooster**), and what Kureno did caused a big shock.

He punched a near window and crawled inside, opening it up for Akito since he needed it wide.

Akito wormed his way in, they were in Kyo's room, Kureno stayed back and Akito thought of doom.

He got to the living room to see a spectacular tree, which he unplugged and laughed with glee.

"You call that evil?" Kureno said, causing Akito to jump and land on his head,

"Don't scare me like that you idiotic fool, remember now, you're just my tool,"

Kureno sighed and put a needle in the Christmas light's wire, so when plugged in it would spark and maybe cause fire.

Akito switched name tags of the gifts around, when behind him he heard a strange sound.

There in the stairway was a little girl, the sight of her made Akito want to hurl. But he put on a smile and he said,

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Is that you Santa?" she said, she couldn't tell it was Akito, cause she was a sleepy head, (**Aww**)

"Um, yeah... yeah, I'm Santa," Akito said, "Now tell me what you're doing out of bed?"

"My friends you said you weren't real," and then she reached out to feel,

She touched his chest and Akito jumped away,

"See little girl, it's false what they say,"

Tohru's eyes filled with happy tears,

"I knew it! I knew it!" she said with cheers,

"Shhh! Quiet! Don't make them wake!" he said grabbing Tohru, giving her a shake,

Tohru nodded and then looked around, to see there was no toy bag to be found.

"Where's your toy bag?" Tohru asked Saint Nick, causing Akito's brain to tick,

"It's in the sleigh!" Akito said fast, but his idea didn't last.

Tohru's eyes got bigger and she started to shake, Akito quickly knew this was a mistake.

Suddenly, from the hall came a boy who was kind of tall. He had gray hair, and when he saw the scene, his eyes got big and started to gleam.

"I didn't doubt you Santa!" Yuki said, as he bowed to the floor hitting his head.

Yuki got up and bounced on the balls of his feet, and Tohru did too and the scene was complete.

As the two bounced, Akito turned to the other fraud,

"Get them out of here," he said, and Kureno gave a nod.

"I'm sorry you two but you must get off to bed, because Santa can't work if you see him," he said,

The kid's faces changed, but not for the worse, because they new that Santa came first.

They slowly went to bed, Tohru didn't get her drink, so she took a detour to the sink. Santa and elf, they didn't see, that Tohru watched them with glee.

As Akito and Kureno sabotaged the room, Tohru felt a strange feeling loom. And she thought,

"Why was the elf taller than one should? And why didn't Santa act very good? He seemed somewhat mean, but it must be the stress. Working all year, giving toys to the best."

Tohru gave up this thought and kept an eye on the two, when suddenly out of the blue. There was shadow on the sliding door, suddenly it wasn't there anymore. Kyo came in kicking it down, and he walked inside and gave a frown. There in the room was to odd men, and he saw one had a beard falling off his chin.

Kyo put the cake down with the utmost care, then dived at the man with the facial hair. It came off fast and he saw the man, it was Akito! And Kureno and him ran.

**I think this is far enough. I think you guys really need this. And this is the longest one yet. Sorry for the slight cliffy. Anywho, I have to work fast. I don't have anything after this yet, so maybe 2 days since it's a weekend. Sorry, but that's how I role. lol. Well, I g2g. Next chapter is Christmas Catastrophe!**


	5. Chapter 5

How Akito Stole Christmas

Chapter 5: Christmas Cat-astrophe

**I'm so sorry! I'm such a bad person! School's been too hectic! I'm sorry!! But it's all over now! I can work on this! Ok, Akito got what he wanted. He sabotaged the house. Well, a room and a window, but he did it. Well, Kureno did it, and Kyo scared them off, just because Akito was identified. And, now it's midnight and Kyo begins.**

As Kyo stood still, trying to put together the sight, seeing Akito as a Santa was just a fright.

As Kyo turned back to the door, he saw Tohru laying on the floor.

He quickly rushed to her side but she was asleep, he tried waking her up but she was in too deep.

He stared at her longingly as the moon hit her hair, he sighed at the sight than went up the stairs.

With his cake in his hand he hid it in his room, when he noticed the window to his gloom. Now he had to spend the rest of the night in with the chill, but he was too awake so he had time to kill.

He went down stairs to get Tohru to bed, he still thought that she looked dead. But he shook it off and carried her away, in his arms as Kyo fans go yay.

As he set her gently in her bed, on the pillow he rested her head.

He tucked her in and thought to her good night, and went down stairs to see a fright. Down the chimney came a fat man, with a real beard, and a bag in his hand. He bent over at the tree, Kyo could see his crack, and as he set presents around the tree he noticed the tree was black.

Santa found the wire and hit the switch, then there was a major glitch. Kureno's needles he put in the wire, caused the tree to spark and ignite into fire.

Kyo watched the sight of the flaming tree, Santa just stood there, he didn't flee.

His bag grew large, and it went over the tree, and he pulled it off to see. The tree was glittered with more ornaments than before. With candy canes, pictures, and strands of décor.

Kyo stared at this strange sight, as Santa disappeared into the night.

"I don't sleep enough," Kyo said, cause he thought he was going crazy in the head.

He slept on the couch, and it was soon day break. And Kyo awoke to a sudden shake.

"It's Christmas Kyo!" Tohru said with joy, tossing him a present and playing with her new toy.

The whole Sohma clan shared gifts and smiles, and the ripped gift wrap were thrown into piles.

As everyone calmed to a gentle sigh, Kyo rushed upstairs and I bet you know why.

He came back down with a slightly crumpled case, and he gave it to Tohru and he tried not to show his face.

Tohru opened it up and her face it did glow. And she stood up and she hugged Kyo.

"Look what you did woman! I.. ah never mind," Kyo said, now he was a feline.

Kyo changed back into man and then into his clothes, when Tohru answered the door, and only heaven knows.

It was the goth and the yankee coming to give Tohru her gift. This intrusion caused Shigure to shift.

As the chatter rose again, then Kyo said,

"Hey Arisa? What's the color of my head?"

"Orange?" Uo said slowly, not knowing why he asked,

"No no! Say it a lot," he said, giving her a task,

"Orange, orange, orange, orange, orange, orange, orange, orange,"

Kyo just smiled I didn't know why then Arisa she…um.. groange, broange, No! Nooo!! Kyo!! Why?!?! Nooooooo (**fades**)

"Is he gone? I don't' hear him. He's gone! Ha ha ha!!"

"Of course he's gone Kyo, you killed off his story,"

"Hana? You could hear him too?"

"What? You think that's strange?"

"Well, not for you,"

"We all heard it you stupid cat. Now no one knows who's talking,"

"Hey! I didn't know you guys knew!"

"Well great job orangey, now we can't end this story,"

"Tohru! Tohru! I got an idea!!"

"What is it Momiji?"

"We can all sing a song or say the end! Like in a regular story!"

"That just might work. How about it Ha-san? Should the Trio sing?"

"Oh come on Ha-san! Lets! Yuki can sing with us,"

"No,"

"Ah come on Yuki,"

"Let me go!"

"Yuki,"

"Sorry Hatori,"

"Let's just get this over with,"

"THE END!!!!"

There you go people! If you want the order of who's talking after fades, than here it is. Kyo, Hana, Kyo, Hana, Kyo, Yuki, Kyo, Arisa, Momiji, Tohru, Momiji, Shigure, Ayame, Yuki, Ayame, Yuki, Hatori, Yuki, Haru, Everyone.

There. Well, this has been really fun people. My next story is comin' out in January sometime (hopefully). It's a murder story. Well, here's the special thanks!

Special Thanks

Fanfiction

Fruits Basket

My readers

Spasmic Fury

The Numa Numa song for keeping me entertained while I type

And to my passed friend - I am Akito

And to Sinister-Senna for being inspired by me!


End file.
